1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mode change-over device for a dual priority automatic exposure control camera, and more particularly to a device for changing over the mode of priority in automatic exposure control between aperture priority, shutter speed priority, program control and manual control in an automatic exposure control camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the automatic exposure control camera, there are aperture priority automatic control and shutter speed priority automatic control. Further, there is also known a program control in which both the aperture and shutter speed are controlled together in predetermined combinations. In view of the defects inherent in any of these known types of exposure control, there has recently been developed and put into practical use a dual priority type automatic exposure control in which one of the aperture priority and shutter speed priority can be selected as desired.